A Very Random Love Story
by CC Writes
Summary: Long overdue half of a prompt trade. In which the Allies try to stop Frace's moaning about how she doesn't love, and Canada only shows up towards the end. Nyotalia.


_**A/N;;**__ Written for my friend, Nikii, who gave me the prompt and the pairing._

_Prompt:__ "The French were always known for their 'love'. What happens when Francoise decides to use her methods of love on her poor, unsuspecting love interest, Matilda~?"  
><em>_Pairing:__ Fem!France/Fem!Canada_

_So, here you go, Nikii~ Nyotalia. Was suppose to be done months ago._

_Uhm… yeah this isn't like a great story and all…_

_Do not own. If I did… well… yeah._

* * *

><p><span>A Very Random Love Story<span>

The hallways were crammed with students trying to get from once class to another. This would be a gropers heaven, especially for people like South Korea or France, the two best gropers in the school. Both females were tied, but for the ditzy female Korean, it was more like an affectionate thing while for the fine, French lady, it was her way of trying to get the person into bed.'

Which never worked. Ever.

Between her attempts with England, Spain, and even Prussia and Russia, no one ever seemed to pay her romantic advances any mind She questioned them once about it, asking, "Why don't you love me?"

Their answers were nothing she wouldn't have expected.

"Because you're a bloody rapist!" was what the Brit said.

"…I only love my little Lovi~" is the reply from the Spanish woman.

"I'm too awesome for this!" exclaimed her Prussian pal.

"…but **you** should become one with **me**," clacked the Russian woman, a dark aurora surrounding her. "Not the other way around."

Needless to say, the blonde hair Francoise Bonnefoy was hopeless when it came to love. She felt full of shame to have failed her country. Her wails and moans became so loud in class that the teacher just got up and left them. Everyone was sick of hearing how she failed at her job as the incarnation of France. Yet, who could they find to ease her cries?

"I'm tired of the Frogette bitching and moaning how she sucks as a bloody lover," England said, crossing her slender arms across her flat chest, her dirty blonde hair tied back into two pigtails. An American with short, curly yellow-blonde hair sipped her soda, and nodded enthusiastically. "I say we find someone she can seduce and be happy with."

"I totally agree!" America shouted, jumping up as her jacket fell off her arms, and revealed her American flag sports bra, as she had come from volleyball practice. "And I'll take full responsibility because I'M THE HERO!"

Rolling her eyes, an Asian shook her head, her hair pulled back into two buns, making her have a panda-like appearance. "America, shut up." As un-China as that was, she continued, "Look, we all want Francoise to stop complaining, but…" she waved her finger at the two Westerners. "There is no one in the school that will comply."

"I agree with China," Russia said, her silver-blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail, her smile bright and creepy. "No one, not even Im Young Mi wants to grope her. The school is in fear of her bad touch."

"Shut up, Commie," snapped the American. "You only agree with Chun-Yue because you want to get into her pants."

"Alyssa," scolded the English female. "Do not say such untrue things."

"It is true, Iggy!"

"And don't call me that."

"Uh," Chun-Yue rubbed her temples, and began to speak. "Frani is not here and we still argue and get nothing done. Alice, Alyssa, stop fighting!"

"Alyssa," the Russian said, giving her a creepy ass smile. Alyssa's blue eyes narrowed and locked with the violet ones of Russia's. "What about your sister? She and Francoise seem to get along fine. What is her name again?"

"What's it to ya, Ivana?" Alyssa snarled.

"Well, maybe we could… have Frani use her tricks of love on her," Ivana suggested. "After all… uhm, Matilda right? Who cares, she seems to like Frani an awful lot, don't you agree, America? and… if she likes her, why say no?"

Blinking, Alyssa began to think, and that was kind of scary. "The Commie bitch may be onto something!"

"Matilda?" Chun-Yue hummed, taping her chin. "The one with the bear? I think I know who we're talking about."

"For once, Anya's right." Alice said, adjusting her thick, black frames. "I think we should tell Francoise that Matilda has been crushing on her-."

"No, she's been _madly in love with her!_" Alyssa tossed out, explaining, "Otherwise, it won't be as effective! Now, anyway, she's been madly in love but is too shy to do or say anything, so Frani has to seduce her!"

The four grew silent, exchanging looks. Green eyes looked at blue eyes, who looked at violet irises, who looked at amber orbs, who locked with the green eyes again. They all smiled, and Alyssa did a fist pump.

This was the best idea ever!

* * *

><p>Okay, it was the best idea ever, at the time. "But, Alice, you hate me!" Francoise was not stupid. She knew that Alice would <em>never<em> help her with something like this. Chun-Yue's face hit her palm with a loud smack, Anya was in shock, and Alyssa decided, in a attempt to make them look _less_ suspicious, that she would step in,

"But Frani! We want you to be happy!" Actually, Alice wanted her to be miserable, but the bushy browed female wouldn't say that. They did want her to stop moaning, and when it came to shutting Francoise up, Alice would do _anything_. "Besides, I'm really only doing this for Matilda. After all, she was my former charge, and the better of the North Americans I've had…"

"Hey!" Alyssa shouted, crossing her arms.

"Good save," Chun-Yue mumbled. Francoise shot the Chinese female a look, and she quickly said, "Good day! I must be off! I have to… go find Malinda-."

"Matilda," the French woman corrected.

"That's what I said," giving the blonde with the crown a dirty look, Chun-Yue turned on her heels and grabbed Anya's arm. "Come on, Anya. Let's go."

Alice, if she wasn't a lady, would've murdered the two Eastern countries for leaving her alone with America and France. "Okay, Francoise," she mumbled. "Let's start with the basics. How would you admit your feelings to Matilda?"

"I would say…" humming, she tapped her chin, dark blue irises set on the younger female. "Oh… it's no use. I can't… she'll reject me!"

"Now wait a damn moment!"

"Alyssa Freedom Jones, watch your fucking language!"

Francoise watched as the older female scolded the younger, rolling her eyes. Honestly, people these days. "What were you going to say, Ally?"

Turning her heard toward the country of France, the United States of America grinned. "I was saying, I know Mattie. She's like, my twin. We have Twin ESP! I know, no matter how dramatic- or not dramatic- you make your confession, she'll accept it!"

"Git!" Alice smacked her. "We aren't sure she likes Mathilde…"

"That's Denmark," Francoise sighed. "This is _Matilda_."

"How the bloody hell can I forget her?"

"How did you confuse my sister with Denmark?"

Francoise sighed, "It is a mystery, Ally. Your sister is so much kinder and gentler than that rabid woman. Just because she was a Viking does not mean she is exempt from manner less behavior. Look at Matilda: sophisticated, educated…"

"All right, I get it!" Alyssa rolled her eyes, ignoring the urge to suggest they talk about her instead, and how she's a hero. "You're totally head over heels."

"Perhaps," sighed the French woman dramatically. "But alas, I am only a flirt… how can one trust a flirt?"

"For the love of-! Francoise Marianne Bonnefoy!" the British woman stomped her foot, practically screaming now. "What the hell? Does the country of France ever surrender?"

"Yes," both the woman in question and the American answered.

"Do they ever surrender when it comes to love?"

"_Non_," Frani sighed. "We only surrender when we win the other's heart.

"WELL THEN! Are you going to surrender without even trying?" screamed Alice, pointing to the sky. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want you to go and seduce Matilda Williams for the sake of your country! Do you want to dishonor them?"

"_Non_!" the Frenchwoman smiled.

"Do you want to be with Matilda?"

"_Oui_!"

"DO YOU WANT TO GET INTO MY SISTER'S PANTS?"

"Should I answer that?"

"You are a pervert!" Alice smacked her former colony.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, _mon ami_." Alice then smacked Francoise across the face and began to walk away.

Aren't we gonna finish this like, totally epic moment?" Alyssa asked.

"This 'totally epic moment' was ruined…" Exchanging glances, Alyssa and Francoise frowned, following in suit.

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Chun-Yue and Anya aren't here yet…" Pushing her orange-blonde curls from her face, the Canadian sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, wow. Uhm… wow. They're late. Not shocking, considering Anya…"<p>

"Considering Anya what?" Matilda's heart leapt as a heavy French accent broke her train of thought. She turned as red as the sweatshirt she had on. "You look darling, Matilda!" exclaimed Francoise.

"Oh, uhm… Frani!" she blinked as her crush took a seat next to her on the bench. "Anya probably made Chun-Yue and herself late."

"That seems so like Miss Ivana Braginskaya," rolling her eyes, she looked over at the violet eyed Canadian. "Matilda, I must tell you something."

"…okay?" Well, this wasn't awkward at all.

"Matilda Williams, I am in love with you."

"…Frani…"

"I-." She was cut off by a quick kiss. "Mattie?"

"You want to know the first secret to being in love?" Matilda smirked, breaking the kiss. "You've said enough when you don't say anything at all."

Francoise smiled, leaning in and kissing the Canadian hockey geek a second time.

"Love you too, by the way," Mattie hummed in content.

Well, today, for everyone, was a very random day.

* * *

><p><em>THE LAST SENTENCE IS SO TRUE.<em>

_Uhm, I kinda rushed to finish it. But it's… it's not horrid. Right?_

_Sorry for the quality._

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


End file.
